Too fall or fly
by little-angel-of-hell
Summary: Classic story Boy meets girl. They fall in love. They live happily ever after. Right? Wrong. Thats fantasy. Stuff we want but can never have. Heres what really happens. Girl meets boy they fall in love. Another girl meets same boy and falls in love. Boy.. well boy dumps them both and moves on. This is the story of two girls different in every way. Except one. They both loved him
1. I'm sorry

**hola peoples :)**

**Right so this is my first fanfic.I adore reading them so thought i would give it a shot so tell me what you think:) do you love it?hate it? wnat to know more? too confusing?**

**so yeah lets do this thing :)**

**xoxo lil angel**

**Summary: After the war Draco Malfoy was left alone with no friends and no one to help him with in his life. Thats until they appeared. 2 girls. One he's knew all his life and One he just met. But as time passes and their relationships grows stronger and more people begin to accept him. Draco decides he no longer needs them so he leaves them not realising how much impact hes had on their lives.**

* * *

** Luna:**

_I'm sorry_

2 words with so many meanings

_I'm sorry_

They could mend a broken heart or cause one.

It had been 2 days since her world had come crashing down. 2 days since she had smiled. 2 days since Draco Malfoy had torn her world apart.

His excuse: _I'm sorry_

_And here I am now. Standing on the shore. Waiting under the midnight sky in a world of my own creation._Her large grey eyes were staring at nothing and her dirty blonde hair was busy waving in the breeze. The cold water of the great lake lapping at her feet.

"I could hex him if you like" a deep voice broke her thoughts.

Turning round Luna caught sight of his jet black hair and piercing emerald eyes that seemed to hold so much. _Harry. My first real friend_.

"Could you now?" Her voice sounded rusty even to herself and much too serious for her liking, "and what if I said I don't want you to?" Harry sent a small smile her way. "I can't cry"

Catching him glancing towards her with confusion on his face she felt the need to explain "I haven't cried, why I can't cry?" She walked towards him looking so much younger, so innocent her wide eyes unblinking, "when my mum died I cried for weeks but now I can't, is that strange?"

Harry slowly reached forward and grabbed the girls hand " of course it's not strange you've just got a case of those pesky wrackspurts"

Luna's face formed into a smile almost without her permission as she caught the amusement in his eyes " yes the wrackspurts I had forgotten about them" her voice was now lighter as if that one smile had make her worry vanish but that wasn't the case.

They odd duo was now approaching the large oak doors, the light spilling out offering them the promise of warmth and comfort from the night air. Without thinking Luna reached up and pressed a kiss to the blushing older boys cheek before moving away he whispered as if talking to the air itself. Luna lingered on the steps his words still ringing in her ears

"it'll get better"

and as she looked up at the large, full moon casting a silvery glow on everything she whispered to the night sky "I know it will" and with a determined look on her face the girl was gone . In the forest a single Nightingale started its song and filled the night air with the sound of hope.

_I'm sorry_

* * *

**Pansy**

As the song finished, deep in the heart of the castle a dark haired girl awoke, tears already pouring from her eyes. Pansy clutched he pillow as the tears began to fall faster. _Can't I even escape in my dreams? _Currently her dorm room was empty, all her roommates having returned home for Christmas. She had no one to return to. She had no one at all. Not anymore.

Her cries echoed round the small room as if mocking her. A week ago Pansy would have told anyone who asked that she had everything she needed. And she meant it. Draco was all she ever needed, but that had all changed. Even through the tears the depressed girls lips slowly lifted in the resemblance of a smile as she thought back to the time she had first met him ...

FLASHBACK  
_**A young Pansy was running through the mansions grounds, her ebony hair flying out behind her, the purple ribbon that had held it having been lost to the ground behind her. She ran and ran getting closer to the forest oblivious to the person following her. Her laughter interrupting the quiet morning air. Finally she reached her tree house, the house elves had built it for her when she was little and Pansy loved it. She knew her daddy would be angry if he knew it existed. He always**** got angry when she played with the house elves instead of learning her many rules. But he was busy talking to the tall man, the man with blonde hair longer then hers or her mother's! But it had been a long time since she had been here and the branches had become weaker as Pansy had grew stronger and as Pansy started to climb with a loud CRACK a branch broke under her and the ground rose as if to meet her. But Pansy didn't meet it. A young boy appearing from nowhere caught her arm and pulled her into the small wooden building.**_

_**Pansy glanced up angry "you pushed me" she accused pointing at him defiance shining in her dark eyes. Pansy had been brought up to be a proper pure blood which meant standing up to everyone and anything and this boy wasn't going to get away with sneaking into HER tree house. At her exclamation the young boys grey eyes widened before narrowing and shouting back "Did not! You broke the tree because…because….because you're too heavy "A small smirk had formed on his face as the insult floated in the air around them.**_

_**Never before had any one spoke to her like this. Her mother and father were always working and didn't speak to her often and the house elves were forbidden to be rude so at this Pansy's lip and chin began to tremble as her eyes filled with water, "your nasty" she said pushing the boy away.**_

_**The blonde boy, now looking panicked, rushed forward, " I'm sorry father says boys aren't allowed to make girls cry! Don't tell him please he will be angry" he looked at her with pleading eyes and a small pout on his lips, " I am sorry really" holding his hand out the small boy continued "I'm Draco Malfoy who are you?" Pansy glanced at him once more before deciding to answer, "Fine I wont tell I promise but only if you are nice, I'm Pansy"**_

_**With that they shook hands and the sounds of laughter was often heard coming deep within the forest where two children hid from reality and all it consisted of.**_

FLASHBACK END

Without realising Pansy's wish had come true and she had drifted to sleep dreaming of laughing and playing with her friend the uncertainty of the future unknown to them. But outside her dreams it was not as kind and as she slept tracks of tears could still be seen glittering on the girls cheeks

* * *

**yeah soooo review :)**

**xoxo**


	2. The Break up

**:) heyy soo here's the second chapter if anyone wants to read it :) doubt it but still. And big big big thanks to I3thestrals for being my first ever and only reviewer! Thank youuuu**

**Xoxox lil angel**

* * *

**Luna**

It had come out of nowhere. They had been seeing each other for a year now and Luna had never been happier. Whenever she was teased he was there with some chocolate and a hug. That's right slytherin's prince comforting a girl. Draco had never laughed at her ideas instead he had helped her to find out more. Luna knew that she was odd but it never bothered her but seeing Draco accept her oddness had made her happier then she had been before. And then one cold December morning changed everything.

**FLASHBACK START**

**_Draco was late again so Lung was currently sitting on the dock skimming her finger tips along the water humming a song in her head. A bunch of her favourite white lilies laid next to her the rare flowers having just bloomed. Finally just as she was about to give up she saw him approaching and stood to greet him. Draco smiled and placed a small kiss on her cheek._**

**_"I'm sorry Luna, I was held up by Pansy, she wanted some help with potions." Luna sighed and closed her eyes nodding her head trying to hide the hurt in them. She had heard this many times before he was forever late doing something with someone else._**

**_"It's been an hour Draco its more than late" her grey eyes narrowed "and what is that." Luna raised a pale hand pointed at the small red mark on his collar. Draco glanced down before covering the offending mark. " I don't know probably cut myself somehow"_**

**_Luna slowly reached up and removed his hand "it ...it looks like lipstick... And what's that" she stepped closer sniffing the air around him "that's perfume?"_**

**_As she started backing away her hands shaking her serene image long gone Draco reached forward and grabbed her arm._**

**_"Luna wait ... I should have told you before now." He sat and pulled her down next to him. "What is it?" Her voice was as calm as always but the look on her face told him she already knew._**

**_"It started after you were away in France, I was so alone without you." Luna remembered that time well the day a couple of days after the war had finished she had gone to visit her father and mothers graves which now lay side by side in the family tomb. "Well Pansy came to me for some help in potions and ... And ..." Draco paused trying to work out how to say the next sentence._**

**_"Just tell me Draco" Luna's voice was quiet yet it disturbed the peaceful air. "Please tell me"_**

**_"I didn't mean for it to happen but we had so much history and we never really broke up and I guess we started to like each other and one thing led to another and well..." Draco cut off unsure of himself for once "She didn't know about you I swear. I made sure of it."_**

**_Luna was quiet for a moment remembering all the excuses that had been made, all the missed dates and late nights without knowing where he was. But as she thought back she remembered all the good times as well such as him teaching her to fly, the dinner he had made in the top of the tallest tower on her parents anniversary and with these thoughts Luna knew what she had to do._**

**_"It doesn't matter Draco, we can get through this, I know we can." Luna reached up to give him kiss but he had moved away._**

**_"See that's the problem Luna I'm not sure we can" As her face shifted to confusion he continued " you see the thing is people expect things of me and it's my duty to provide these things"_**

**_He glanced down at her as if judging the reaction he was about to get "one of these things is a marriage"_**

**_"Marriage?"_**

**_"Yes marriage... And well Luna you see I can't just marry anyone... If I could I would choose you but ... These all these rules I must follow and I'm afraid you don't match them" Draco glanced around at anything and everything avoiding the silvery grey eyes staring into him._**

**_"So what your saying is I'm not suitable for you" Luna's hands were clenched into fists as she stared at the water "in not normal enough for you and everyone else"_**

**_Draco's eyes widened, "that's not what I mean I would change it if I could I promise no I swear to you"_**

**_At this Luna stood suddenly and began to walk up the hill towards the school_**  
**_"Forget it Draco I should have knew you would be the same as everyone else"_**

**_Draco chased after her grabbing her elbow and hugging her to him. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... You can hate me but please I'm sorry" and with that Luna continued walking up the hill never sparing a glance to the blonde boy behind her a look of sadness etched on his face._**

**FLAHBACK END**

A week. It had been a week since then and luna still hadn't cried. She like many others had wanted to return home for Christmas and she would have been able to but the empty house had nothing she wanted. It was no longer the place of happiness and joy. Now it was abandoned. No mother. No daddy. No one. just memories.

At this moment she was pacing back and forth in the old astronomy tower. Luna had always loved it here as it made her feel closer to the sky and as free as a bird. But as she continued pacing something that wasn't the dull grey of the brick or the bright blue of the sky so being as curious as ever Luna approached the windowsill. And within a minute of realising what the object was she remembered the last time she was up in this tower almost 12 months ago.

**FLASHBACK START**

_**Luna was sitting crouched in a corner of the room. Her eyes clouded with tears and a lump in her thought making it hard to swallow. The war was over she should be happy but she couldn't be. He was dead. They had won and he was dead. Xenophilius Lovegood. Author of the quibbler. Her guardian. Her father. Her protector. Her daddy. He was dead. She was alone.**_

_**He had taught her so much all about Nargles, wrackspurts, moon frogs and so many more exotic creatures. When her mother had died he had made her the Butterbeer necklace that was currently clutched in her hands and promised that he would always be here. But he was gone. Caught in the crossfire while searching for her in Hogwarts and shot down by an unknown person. Now he was with his wife where he belonged and she was stuck alone in the world.**_

_**That's when Luna had heard it. The footsteps. Coming closer and closer until the door swung open and showed one Draco Malfoy, hair a mess clothes singed and burnt and blood covering his face and body. But despite it all he still held his head high as he noticed her.**_

_**After glancing at her for a while he moved towards the window "They're looking for you, you know?"**_

_**At this Luna's head jerked up the same boy who teased her about her clothes and scoffed anytime she mentioned a blibbering humdinger was being ... Nice ? Luna closed her eyes " yes, I know ...but I needed time alone" hoping he would take the hint and leave she leant back against the wall.**_

_**"Who was it?" The voice came from right next to her and caused her eyes to fly open as she jumped in shock. Malfoy was sitting next to her looking as if he talked to random girls after wars every day. "Who was it?" He repeated at her confusion he tries again. "Who did you lose?" Luna looked at the ground again "my daddy" at this Draco stood up and moved back to the window.**_

_**"For what it's worth I'm sorry... And I'm sorry for what happened to you.. In my home I mean ... I'm so sorry" and with that he was gone but as Luna looked up knew it would not be the last time she saw him.**_  
_**  
**_**FLASHBACK ENDING**

Luna ran her finger over the words carved into the window sill. It definitely hadn't been there the last time she was here, she had no clue when he had put it there but she knew it was meant for her when she caught sight of a small object resting above the words and with this discovery her tears finally fell. They ran down her face making her eyes swim and soaking her top.

A single rare white lily pure as snow rested there its edges wilting

And two words carved in stone

_I'm sorry_

And there sat Luna in the corner of the room just like all those months ago. Her eyes clouded and a lump in her throat except this time no one came. And as the sun set she remained unmoving as if frozen in time.

* * *

**Pansy **

All this time. All those secrets. All those lies. She thought they were forever she thought he loved her. She knew she loved him. But she never saw this. When had it happened, when had her best friend became a stranger. When did the boy who wanted love turn into a cold hearted man. The boy who made her laugh change into the man who made her cry. When did the boy who hated his family become so much like the man he hated most.

Pansy had knew that Draco had been keeping things from her but now a week later she still couldn't quite believe it was over. One small mistake on his part and suddenly she realised she was nothing to him. Popularity was more important than her.

**FLASHBACK START**

**_"Draco what's wrong why are we rushing" Pansy was currently breathless being dragged down the corridors trying to keep up with her boyfriend's large strides, "please slow down"_**

**_At this Pansy had glared at her before his face softened as he took in her dishevelled state. Her hair was currently half up and half down with tangles every now and then. Her normally pale cheeks were red and she was busy gasping and clutching her chest as she tried to control her breathing." But within a moment his mask was back on a cold indifference in his eyes and he pushed her into an abandoned classroom._**

**_The look scared her. Pansy hadn't seen him look like that since he had been set his mission from the Dark lord and she automatically reached out to place a hand of comfort on his arm. Draco flinched as if stung missing the look of hurt that flashed in pansy's eyes as she was rejected. He turned running a hand through his blonde hair while wandering between the dusty desks._**

**_"Look Pansy", glancing up at the fact he had used her name she noticed he wasn't facing her instead Draco seemed to be staring at the wall._**

**_"Pans...We need to talk" that's when she knew with those three words Pansy face had dropped knowing where it was heading. But he would have to kill her first if she was going down without a fight._**

**_"I'm sorry, look Pansy...Pans ... I cheated on you" Draco glanced up into her eyes before staring back at the wall._**

**_Wh.. What ?" her thoughts were a mess and she was hoping that she had misheard him._**

**_"I said I cheated on you and have been for a while" Draco stood up straight and stared straight at her, grey eyes meeting brown. "Me and her we just well it just happened we didn't mean it I swear but that's not all I have to tell you."_**

**_He had barley finished when pansy was in front of him unwilling to let the only thing she had left go. "It doesn't matter Draco, we can get through this, that hussy will pay for trying to steal you I swear" pansy reached up to give him a kiss but he had moved away._**

**_"The thing is pansy ... I'm not exactly sure I want to get through this. Your just too insecure and needy I want to go farther in the world and I can't be dragging you along" Draco's eyes were hard as was his voice. "And she is not a hussy she much better then you will ever be"_**

**_Pansy stood up straight looking every inch the regal pureblood she had been brought up to be. "You will regret this Draco I know you will! You need me! Not that slut! Who was it? Who managed to sink her claws into you tell me!" Pansy's voice had risen until she was screaming at Draco who had stood his ground staring as the girl in front of him broke down. "WHO IS SHE ?!'_**

**_"Luna" at the sound of her name pansy had frozen eyes wide in shock " Luna?! Loony? Loony Lovegood! You cheated on me with loony Lovegood! How could you? Look Draco, just say sorry I will forgive you I promise"_**

**_Draco's steel eyes flashed as he replied in a cool voice. "Her name is Luna and that's just the thing pansy ...I'm not sorry I would do it again if I had to"._**

**FLASHBACK END**

It had taken some time but after an hour of shouting back and forth Pansy had finally gave in collapsing on the floor while Draco had strode out as if nothing had happened leaving his childhood friend behind.

No one in school would speak to her because she tried to give Harry to the Dark lord. Then Pansy had found out her mother had been murdered her father, the same father who was on trial and had disowned her. So she was technically an orphan at least in the eyes of the slytherin's. With the loss of her power and fortune came the loss of her friends and finally the loss of Draco, the one thing she thought she could keep was snatched away from her.

So now here she sat. The girl once known as a 'Pureblood Princess, all alone in her dorm. No one noticing her absence in the hall during meal times or in the common room during frees. No-one helping her through the nightmares that haunted her dreams. No one to care that she was hurting. They were too busy going on with their own lives, talking through their own nightmares and working out their relationship to think of or remember the lonely girl that sat struggling to carry on in the dark dorms of the dungeon.

* * *

**Please please please review it would make my day**

**xoxox**


	3. differences

**So this is chapter 3 big thanks to mingygirl12 for being my first story follower! Well anyways I would like LOVE to get another review. Just one. Even if it's a single word.**

**Xoxox lil angel**

* * *

**Luna**

It was lunch time at hogwarts and the hall was full of the loud noise of thousands of students. But at the ravenclaw table a young girl with dirty blonde hair sat in silence no one bothering to interrupt her thoughts.

She had managed to catch one persons attention though. At the Slytherin table Draco Malfoy sat staring at the dreamy girl wondering what was going on in that fascinating mind and whether he had made a mistake. But as if hearing this thought luna snapped back to reality. After shooting a glare full of hatred at Draco she began to chat to those around her, a smile on her face.

If anyone noticed that the smile was forced they did not mention it to her but exchanged looks with those around them. Along with this, the fact that her eyes held hurt rather then there usual dreamyness was noticed by many of her house mates, who made sure that they would try and cheer up the kooky and unique girl as much as they could. And as Luna glanced at those around her and noticed the concern on their faces she promised herself that she would try to harder to mask the pain.

Luna was wandering down the halls when she saw her. Pansy. She couldn't remember having seen the older girl over the last month. Luna knew she should hate pansy but here she was and the sight of her caused luna's heart to break. The ebony haired girl was no longer the strong person luna remembered. Unnoticed by either girl a tear made it way down luna's cheek as she whispered 3 words and turned desperate to get away.

And as luna ran through the halls one thought ran through her head that she had to help her she only hoped she wasn't to late.

* * *

**Pansy**

She was broken. She knew she was. She had done it. Pansy had became the one thing she hated. Pansy had became weak.

Staring back at her out of the mirror was a stranger, She had pansy's hair, but instead of luscious ebony locks, it was limp, dry and greasy with knots and tangles, She had Pansy's eyes they were dull and dead as if having seen too much. But the biggest difference was her face.

Gone was her tanned skin replaced by a much paler pasty white colour like milk, her usually red lips were white, dry and chapped, her cheeks normally full and blushing were hollow with pointy cheekbones that made her face look sharper then normal. dark bags were under her eyes because of lack of sleep. The most noticeable thing on her face right now however was none of these but the large ugly purple bruise which rested on the side of her chin.

Earlier, when she entered the common room as usual instead of being ignored, she was surrounded blocking all escape and crowding round her. They had quickly started to fling words at her like knives that managed to cut through her confidence and make their target in her mind, it was so painful and shocking that she nearly collapsed but pansy ever a slytherin tried her best to act normal and to hide the pain, to do what she knew best. But inside the words went straight to her hear making her feel like nothing.

The hit came out of nowhere when she tried to back out the room sending her off her feet and hitting into one of the tables. As she stood up she noticed who had hit her. Millicent Bulstrode. Her friend Millie. The one of very few people she trusted. As she looked around she began to notice some of her other so called friends including Antigone from hufflepuff. They had played together as children yet here she was... And at this pansy ran the betrayal fresh in her head and heart , so she ran till she was lost and then kept running the sound of her sobs echoing round the old castle halls.

Finally slowing down and reaching a bathroom pansy slammed the door open the mean words hurtling through her head causing her to rush in to the stall and throw up. After being sick a few times pansy collapsed exhausted next to the sinks tears dripping to the floor, her shaky hands trying to grip the floor. If anyone had happened to come across her at the time they would have said she looked deranged.

But as the minutes began to pass pansy gained enough strength to pull herself up to the sinks.

And here she was staring at that stranger. But her biggest thought right now was not about her appearance but about herself. The thing that hurt most was that she was her tormentors. She saw herself in them, in the way they switched sides and spread lies, in the way the picked on peoples flaws and humiliated people. She was them, they were her. and now she was getting her reward she thought to herself.

As pansy left the bathroom she failed to notice the young girl with dirty blonde hair staring at her with pity in her grey eyes. She didn't see the small tear make its way down the others girls cheek. Pansy did however hear the 3 small words but when she turned she was alone in the corridor. A floaty voice whispering in her ear.

"Keep holding on "

But she had already began to give up.

* * *

**Was going through a taylor swift phase when I wrote this chapter so if you notice any similarities to her songs that's why :)**  
**Yeah so Love it? Hate it ? Can't decide ?**


	4. heal or hurt

**Hey to anyone if your there :) despite the fact that this story doesn't seem popular I'm gonna finish it :)**

**Oh and a big thank you to hotcandy101For adding it on story alert :D**

**Lil angel xoxo**

**Disclaimer: not mine never will be**

* * *

Luna of course knew what happened in romantic stories. But the ones she had read hadn't prepared her for the heartbreak she could still feel however Luna was slowly beginning to heal. You could see it in her eyes, the happiness beginning to take depressions place even if it was only for a couple of seconds. She still often thought of how everything had went wrong. How her heart had been trampled on. How her love was lost and she was thrown away. But she was on her way to getting stronger.

Seeing pansy in the hall way made Luna realise she wasn't as alone as she thought. She had her friends, she had her creatures and she had her house to help her. She wasn't the worst off in the world. She could get through this or at least that's what Luna told herself.

So Luna continued day after day convincing herself she was getting stronger and stronger but no matter how hard she tried the smile on her face was always false and she couldn't work out how to change it. So she continued fighting because she couldn't do anything else.

* * *

Pansy

I can't believe how stupid some people are. Pansy was currently bundled up in jumpers in the freezing dorm for some reason it seemed to be colder then ever before. Her fingers were beginning to go numb as she tried writing her potions essay. She had been having a good day until Hermione bushy haired Granger interrupted it.

FLASHBACK

Pansy was sitting in potions by herself as usual when Hermione Granger of all people decided to sit next to her! just as pansy was about to ask her what the hell she was doing the teacher came in glaring at all those still talking. Shooting her a dirty look pansy quickly scribbled on a spare bit of parchment before pushing it at her annoying neighbour.

'What the hell do you think your doing mu muggleborns - P'

Hermione raised her eyebrows at the changed word before writing back.

'Trying to help you - H'

Pansy's eyes narrowed

'And why do I need help? The only thing wrong is a beaver sticking her nose where its not wanted -P'

Hermione glared at her before furiously writing a reply

'If you must know, we, meaning me and Harry, are worried about you and are just trying to HELP you without you trying to kill us - H'

'Help ? Help how ? - P'

'You need us pansy - H'

Pansy glanced up looking confused before shoving the paper back to Hermione

'You can tell you aren't sleeping, you've lost weight, your never out your room anymore except for lessons and you look like your going to collapse - H'

Pansy sat for a minute pondering the other girls words, No of course not she's just being nosy as usual of course I haven't lost weight and she should try sleeping with out having nightmares stalk her and she doesn't follow me so how does she know what I'm doing. Pansy wasted no time scribbling a reply

'Butt out of my business, its mine and no one else's I'm not ill I just feel sick that I have to sit with a filthy mudblood -P'

At this Pansy saw Hermione eyes filled with tears and hurt and a flicker of guilt hit her but before she could apologise the bell rang and Hermione was gone.

END FLASHBACK

And now here she was peering in the mirror but where Hermione say sickness pansy saw none she stared at herself not really noticing what everyone else was. Instead focused on trying to make it one day at a time without giving in completely all the time plotting on how she could get Draco back.

**Yes I know another short one :( sorry**

**Xoxo**


	5. the ball

**5th :) I'm getting there :) so please review **

**xoxo Lil Angel**

********************************  
The halls of Hogwarts were empty, the classrooms bare and the great hall was deserted. In the four houses it was very different however.

Up in ravenclaw tower Luna was currently sitting cross legged in her bed while her room mates rushed around trying on dress after dress, tried to find lost earrings and straighten hair at the same time as putting on make up. In other words it was chaos and luna was in the middle of it all.

When the fantasy ball had first been announced she had been more excited then she could remember being but as more and more people started talking about dates the more her heart slowley broke and the pain started to return it had been 2 months but she still wasn't healed.

"So what you wearing ? "

She used to always think about a ball, what little girl didn't the idea of dressing up, doing your hair, having the perfect dress and then the perfect date.

"Luna ... Hello ... Luna ..."

But here she was no dress, her hair in the same style as every day and with no date in sight instead a hole in her heart and a head full or nargles.

"Luna are you okay ...LUNA!"

At the sound of all 3 dorm mates calling her name luna promptly jumped a mile in the air before falling off her bed. At the sound of laughter she glanced up wondering what on earth had just happened. Instead of an explanation she was met with the sight of 3 fully made up girls staring at her with expectation and excitement.

"Erm yes ?" She asked cautiously

"Luna silly" her new friends shook their heads at her fondly" we asked what you were wearing ?"

At this lunas confusion grew "wearing ? I'm wearing my clothes why ?" At the outbreak of giggles luna began to retreat into herself expecting some practical joke.

Seeing this her friends rushed around her " no sweetie we mean for the ball? We know you said you weren't going but .. " At this the three dressed girls glanced at each other " we picked up a dress for you .."

To say luna was surprised was an understatement her already large eyes grew wider and her moth fell open in an o shape." You ... You did that for me?"

" Yes silly for you now... let's get you sorted"

20 minutes later

Luna slowly walked down the stairs her small silver heels glittering in the lights, her dress wich was more a gown was a light silver which made her eyes seem more unearthly, it was made up of bunches of fabric from the waist down with a long layer placed on top, around the waist was a row of diamonds which formed a star in the middle, the top of the dress was strapless and made of smooth material. Her long blonde hair was curled lightley along her shoulders and a ring of diamonds and jems was placed a top her head. Her arms neck and face were dusted with glitter and blue eyeshadow covered her eyelids while a pale pink coated her lips transforming her face.

But the most important part of the costume was a large pair of pure white feather wings the length of her body which thanks to magic were fixed to stay in place on her back the long feathers just touching the ground.

She was flying and felt as if nothing could stop her.

Down in the slytherin dungeons 3 girls were sitting at individual dressing tables all their clothes and accessories were neatly laid out on their beds ready for use. Pansy was not one of these girls. She was currently in the bathroom crying and banging on the door. Her clothes set out on her own bed but she had not even began to get ready yet. That was because she was locked in .

When the fantasy ball had first been announced she had felt the need to be sick. All she could think about was the yule ball and how she was so happy , how everyone said they could see sparks between draco and pansy. How it had made her so happy.

"So what's the pauper wearing ? "

She used to always think about a proper ball in the school. Her mother talked about all the parties she had been to and they sounded so sophisticated and grown up that she could wait until it was her turn. And now that it was here she was trapped in the bathroom.

"Who cares probably had to buy second hand clothes anyway the very idea"

Here she was no dress, her hair a mess make up running down her face and feeling the need to scream.

"Well you all ready girls...BYE PANSY!"

At the sound of all 3 dorm mates leaving pansy jumped to her feet, her eyes determined as she used a small hair clip on the door

"Come on muggles can do this come on"

She heard a click and cautiously opened the door as if it was a trap. After seeing the empty room Pansy rushed to her bed picking up her wand and using it to clean her face of all make up and mess before re doing it but in a new style.

Pansy was done. She had enough. She had bought the dress when she and draco first starting dating but now the very sight of it made her ill.

She attacked it with her wand changing the colour changing the shape tearing at it until a new dress was in its place finally sorted she began to get ready ...

20 minutes later

Pansy slowly walked up the stairs careful not to trip her black satin heels clicking on the ground as she walked , her gown was a light white colour on the underneath but strips of black floaty fabric hung down from the waist leaving only gaps of the original colour, it was made up of bunches of fabric from the waist down a long black satin ribbon wrapped around her waist.

The bodice of the dress was a black corset tied tightly with flecks of red in it. A long thin black ribbon also encircled her neck contrasting against her pale skin. Her long black hair was straightened and hanging over her bony shoulders and back and a ring of black pearls and jems encircled her head resting on her forehead. Her dark eyes were rimmed in heavy black makeup while her lips were a deep blood red.

As she was walking people caught sight of a small pair of wings located on her back shaped like a ravens with short messy feathers layered over one another.

She wanted him to realise just how bad shed fallen.

*********************************  
**Has anyone else done this ? Bought a dress then when the occasion comes around you hate it ? I do it alll the time :) **

**Xoxo**


	6. angels

**Big thanks to my guest who reviewed 3 times eeek :) **

**Xoxo Lil Angel**

*******************************  
Luna was standing by herself leaning against the wall humming a song and watching all the dancers when she saw him. Draco. He was dressed in black pants and shirt with a long cape on his back. On his face was a porcelain mask covering his right eye and part of his nose. He was as handsome as I remembered him to be and then she appeared. She had long blonde hair cascading down her back and her mouth open in a wide laugh as draco lent forward and kissed her cheek . Pain hit Luna like she was getting hit again and again.

When we had the award ceremony kingsley shacklebolt had turned to us all and called us lucky. But were we ? Those up in heaven had each other while we went on living by ourselves wishing and dreading the day that we join them. If I was lucky why did my heart ache. If I was lucky why was I on the verge of crying. If I was lucky why am I alive.

That's when she saw the other angel. Her entrance made everyone who saw her go silent before hushed whispered began to fill the air around her. But she head her head high at least until she saw the new couple. Her thin body shaking as if she might break her bony shoulders hunched as her head lowered and she glanced around lost.

"If you would please take your seats"

People moved out the way when they saw her. Some were shocked to see this high and mighty person looking so broke. Others were pitying knowing what had happened and what she was going through. But only one person in the hall paid attention to the girl herself and not the costume and that was an angel in the corner with wings of white and a halo of diamonds.

Pansy walked forward ignoring the stares and the whispered comments behind hands but when she saw him it was like time itself had stopped but as a girl in green stepped forward and captured his lips, her throat grew thicker making it hard to swallow as her hands began to shake. The tremors got harder as she glanced around trying to stop the tears

"If you would please take your seats"

This was what she had been dreading. As everyone began to move to tables in their own little groups pansy was left trying remain invisible as she thought about what to do. This had never happened before her place was always next to draco but he seemed to have replaced her. Her friends hated her. She had no one and at that the girl left the hall just as quickly as she had entered not noticing the grey eyes following her.

********************************

**So comments ? **

**Xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**IHEARTSYMMETRY thanks :)!**

**Lil Angel**

**Xoxo**

*********************************

Pansy kept walking still refusing to let the tears fall. Oblivious to the rain she wandered out the large oak doors continuing on until she reached the edge of the great lake, Where she collapsed on the ground her hair soaking and falling down covering her face. Her dress was spread around her on the ground the thin fabric torn and drenched as she cried and screamed at the heavens. Black smudges encircled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Her sharp nails clutched her arms leaving small red crescents as she tried to hold herself together.

She was the very picture of a fallen angel.

*********************************

Luna was called over to her fellow ravenclaws but remained standing watching as the girl in front of her fell apart just by searching for a seat. Within 10 seconds of each other both angels had vanished from the hall along with one masked man who neither spotted.

********************************

"Pansy ...are you okay?"

********************************  
"Are you okay?" The first words he'd spoke to me in months.

He sat opposite me and all I could do was stare. He glanced away awkwardly as I continued to stare. His fingers began to twist. The minutes ticked by one by one.

My heart was racing getting faster and faster as I watched his fingers get quicker so I placed my hands in his trying to stop them from shaking. He looked at our entwined fingers before he looked into my eyes. They were the same grey as ever and they still held my hypnotised.

"It's gonna be alright and I'm never ever gonna make you cry again." His voice was so sincere that I couldn't help but believe him.

I went to speak but before I could a finger was placed on my lips and he continued. "I'll fix your broken heart no matter how often it breaks. I'll never let you down from here on out. On me you can depend"

And I wanted to accept that.

But I couldn't.

My heart was thudding and a lump had appeared in my throat. I wanted so badly to tell him that I believed him. That I trusted him. We could go back the way it was. Not in love but friends once more. I wouldn't have to live a world without him.

But then I focused on what he'd said. No matter how hard he tried I would always end up crying over him. The only difference would be that he would be there to see it.

He may be able to mend my broken hearts but he was the one who had shattered it beyond repair in the first place. How could he repair what he broke?

I couldn't depend on him.

I had to depend on myself from now on.

I had always thought that the worst was the broken heart but this was so much worse because this time I chose the pain.

"Well state the obvious why don't you? I didn't get my perfect fantasy" Draco flinched back as I spoke.

"What has that go to do with me? I wasn't the one who messed up in this relationship!" He sounded so shocked and offended that I almost laughed. Almost.

"I know ... I guess I just realised you love yourself more than you could ever love me"

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to yet another perfect day.

As he went to speak I held a hand in front of his face cutting him off before he has began.

"Just walk away, its no use defending yourself with words that will never be right." With that he shot me one last look before standing and walking away leaving me again.

And as I sat there thinking about all the things he'd put me through I came to a single conclusion I would never be as bad as he was.

*********************************  
**So what do you think ? Xoxo**


End file.
